Adrew Frey
Adrew Frey is a character in Book 1, the Interlude and Book 2. He is the youngest son of Lord Brandon Frey of the Crossing. As part of an agreement between the houses, he was sent to squire for his king, Harren Hoare. However, due to his meek nature, he suffers under his new liege quite heavily. Background Adrews was born as the youngest son of Brandon Frey and Lyria Frey, originally of House Charlton. The runt of his family, he was less a warrior than his legendary father and his fierce brothers, which caused him to grow up closer to his mother and his sister, Elissa, where he focussed on the finer arts, music and poetry. In an effort to improve his relations to House Hoare and also to teach his son how to be a warrior, Lord Brandon made the fateful decision to send Adrew to Harrenhal, where he was supposed to squire for Harren Hoare. As a result, the relations between the two houses have indeed improved, yet things weren't to stay in that way. At Harrenhal, Adrew suffered under his cruel, volatile king, often being the one to take blame for any mistake, both real and imagined, even when he was not at fault. Having to suffer Harren's temper, Adrew did not become the warrior his father hoped him to be, instead becoming even more meek. To make matters worse, Harmund Hoare invited himself in to the Twins not long after, using the new friendship between the two houses to get close to Adrew's sister, Elissa. Despite the young woman's struggle, he raped her, leaving her humiliated and close to death. This action caused a near open hostility to open up between the two houses, with Adrew suddenly being more than a squire, becoming a hostage to keep his unruly father in line. Book 1 The Iron Price When Alys Boleyn and her companions, Edward Anturion, Alisa Karstark and Carvin Granver, arrive at Harrenhal, they are brought to an audience with the king. There, they encounter Adrew, faithfully serving as his king's cupbearer. However, he has to suffer for Alys' defiance of the king, as Harren nearly hits him with his cup when she accidentally provokes him. He is then violently thrown out of the room. During the next day, he is the one to wake Alys and inform her that Alisa has requested her presence downstairs. He shyly compliments her on her appearance, receiving a compliment in return, before he leads her to Alisa. Interlude Seven Letters - Black of Heart Adrew is present during Harren's meeting with Harmund, where both men once more decide to vent their anger at the situation and each other onto him. Shouting at him, they throw him out of the room in search for more wine, before resuming their conversation about the recent invasion of Aegon Targaryen. Book 2 Appearance While tall, Adrew lacks his father's muscle, instead being a lanky young man. He has black hair, which he cuts short, as well as well-kept sideburns, which are beginning to grow down to his jawline. His eyes are of a plain, green colour and they often have a dull, terrified look in them. Personality Adrew is a kind, friendly man, completely unfit for the brutal nature of the court of Harrenhal. Young and impressionable, he tries to do things in a way his king would approve of, yet his shy nature often causes him to mess things up on accident. Usually, this triggers the worst in Harren and he is known to regularly suffer the king's tantrums. The abuse he is put through has left its mark and he is regarded as meek and prone to cower instead of confronting those that torment him. Not a warrior, Adrew's true passion lies in poetry and he is quite gifted at it, though sadly, his talents are wasted among the Ironborn. Relationships Harren Hoare Adrew and Harren have a very bad relationship. Due to his meek nature, the boy is horrified by Harren and his cruelty, cowering under the abuse he is put through. Interestingly though, Harren does not consider his actions to be particularly bad. Instead, he genuinely takes his task of forming Adrew into a warrior seriously, seeing his fits of rage as attempts to strengthen the young man. Needless to say, Adrew does not see things in such a way and he lives in terror of his king. Harmund Hoare If anything, the relationship between Harmund and Adrew is even worse than the one between the squire and his king. Harmund openly considers Adrew worthless and beyond saving, preferring to openly put him through abuse without any attempt to make it seem as if he would try to strengthen him. As a result, Adrew is particularly afraid of the crown prince. Brandon Frey Adrew and his father are evidently close. While Brandon is disappointed by his son's inability as a warrior, he cares for his well-being enough to deeply regret his mistake to send him to Harrenhal to squire for his king. He supports the Riverlords and their conspiracy partially out of a desire to free his son from his miserable position. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Interlude Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Frey Category:Riverlanders Category:Highborn